Cambio drástico
by ArgentinianEzriaFan
Summary: Aria se muda a Chicago y comenzó su último año en la secundaria, pero las cosas comienzan a complicarse... Puede su profesor de ingles Ezra, salvarla del bullying antes de que sea muy tarde?
1. Introducción

**Hola chicos, publique este misma historia en inglés pero me costaba mucho expresarme, porque no es mi lengua materna. Por eso decidí traducir lo poco que había escrito al castellano... Espero que les guste :)**

 **En este fanfiction Aria y Ezra nunca se conocieron. Ezra tiene 25 años y es un profesor consejero, además de ser profesor de inglés. Byron y Ella no son profesores, sino que son empresarios en diferentes compañías. Mike no existe, es decir que Aria es hija única.**

…

AGOSTO

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARIA:**

Hola mi nombre es Aria Montgomery, tengo 17 años y mi vida está por tomar un cambio drástico. Me voy a ir de Rosewood y me voy a mudar con mi papá y su novia Meredith a otro estado. Sí, mis papas estan divorciados. Mi papá engaño a mi mamá con su actual novia, y cuando mi mamá se entero firmaron los papeles de divorcio. Era todo una cagada. Me siento triste, porque voy a dejar a mi novio Noel y a mi mejor amiga Spencer. Mi mamá se va a vivir con sus papas a Australia, mientras que yo, mi papá y Meredith vamos a Chicago.

…...

PRIMER DÍA DE COLEGIO

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARIA:**

Esta mañana me desperté extremadamente nerviosa, porque hoy es mi primer día de clases. Dormí apenas un par de horas debido a mis nervios. Todavía me siento poco desorientada en la nueva casa. Es muy grande para solo tres personas, pero es entendible porque mi familia tiene bastante dinero. Mi cuarto es muy espacioso, al igual que mi closet.

Baje a la cocina para desayunar. Me prepare un licuado de frutos rojos y subí a mi cuarto para maquillarme y para elegir mi outfit.

Luego de aplicarme un poco de corrector y unas capas de rimmel, me dirigí hacia mi closet para elegir la ropa. Me puse un jean de Abercrombie & Fitch con unas botas, y elegí un suéter holgado de Brandy Melville. Antes de salir, cepille mis dientes y agarre mi bolso.

\- Hola Byron - le dije a mi papá

\- Mucha suerte hoy en el colegio Aria- me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Pensé que me ibas a llevar al colegio- dije decepcionada

\- No, te llevará Meredith porque hoy tengo que estar muy puntual en el trabajo - respondió Byron

\- Ahh okey… Nos vemos- respondí un poco triste. Tampoco era la gran cosa que él no me lleve a la escuela, es solo que no quiero que me lleve Meredith. Básicamente arruinó mi familia y no es nada afectiva con migo.

El viaje a la escuela fue aburridísimo. Meredith solo se concentraba en manejar su lujoso BMW, casi ni nos hablamos.

\- Éxitos Aria - dijo Meredith mientras miraba su celular

\- Chau, gracias - respondí

Al entrar por la puerta de la secundaria "St. Andrews" me sentí más nerviosa todavía. Era mi último primer día, porque este es mi último año de colegio. No conocía a nadie, y se notaba que todos me miraban con cara rara. Rápidamente me dirigí a la secretaría para buscar mi horario y mi llave del casillero. La primera materia que tenía en el día era Salud y Adolescencia y luego tuve Matemática. Después me dirigí a inglés, ese profesor es también mi consejero.

Fui una de las primeras en entrar al aula, y me senté en un banco.

\- Sos nueva, no?- preguntó una chica pelirroja con ojos celestes.

\- Se nota demasiado? - dije riendome - por cierto, mi nombre es Aria -

\- No, para nada, pasa que conozco a todos los alumnos. Yo soy Sophie - respondió

En ese momento el profesor entró al salón y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.

 _Mr. Fitz_

Era un hombre hermoso con ojos azules y cabello enrulado de unos 25 años aproximadamente. La hora pasó muy rápido, por la simple cuestión de que estuve entretenida observandolo. Me parecía muy lindo, pero no me puedo olvidar de que sigo de novia con Noel.

…

Era la hora del almuerzo y yo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba medio desorientada en el patio de comidas y en en eso se me acerca Sophie

\- Hey Aria, veni a almorzar con mis amigas, se que puede ser difícil encontrar a alguien el primer día -

\- Gracias Sophie - respondí aliviada.

En la mesa había dos chicas más. Una morocha alta, y otra pero mas petisa.

\- Aria esta es Kat - dijo Sophie señalando a la chica alta - y esta es Maddi -

Las dos chicas sonrieron amablemente. Para almorzar traje una ensalada de casa, con lechuga tomate y quinoa. Las otras chicas tenían comida de la cafetería, pero no se veía muy apetitosa.

\- Aria de donde sos - preguntó Maddi

\- Nací en Nueva York, pero desde los 2 años que vivo en un pueblito llamado Rosewood, en Philadelphia - respondí

\- Porque te mudaste? - pregunto Kat

\- Mis papas se divorciaron y como mi mamá se fue a Australia, me quede con mi papá. Lo promovieron de puesto en su trabajo y es por eso que nos mudamos acá -

\- Ahh mira vos, que feo lo de el divorcio. Dónde trabaja tu papá ? - preguntó Sophie

\- Es empresario de la cadena de hoteles Four Seasons -

\- Woww… Eso significa que siempre tenes hotel gratis no? - pregunto curiosa

\- Si, viajo bastante… Donde pasaron sus vacaciones de verano ? - pregunte curiosa

\- Yo fui a San Francisco, Maddi fue en un crucero por el Caribe, y Kat fue a navegar con su padre - contó Sophie - y vos?

\- Yo fui a Italia y a Grecia - respondí

…...

 **Bueno chicos este fue el primer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Es medio como la introducción en los próximos capítulos va a empezar todo el tema del bullying. Dejen sus "reviews" pliss.**

 **PS: se nota mucho mi tonada argentina?!**


	2. Conflictos

SEPTIEMBRE 2015

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARIA:**

Hace un mes que empeze el colegio y todo viene bastante bien. Todavía no estoy del todo integrada pero Sophie me ayuda un montón.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde recibo un mensaje de Sophie

 _Aria, hoy a la noche hay una fiesta. Veni a mi casa a las 8 asi vamos juntas :)_

No tenía muchas de ganas de ir, pero quería conocer más a la gente. Mi papá está de viaje, y Meredith salió así que no había ningún problema. Me puse un poco de delineador, y fui a elegir mi outfit. Por último puse mi pelo en un rodete suelto, y agarre mi celular.

La casa de Sophie quedaba a unas 15 cuadras de la mía así que no era tan largo el camino.

Cuando llegué nos subimos a su auto y fuimos a la fiesta.

La casa parecía que estaba por explotar. Estaba llena de gente con cervezas en la mano. Estuve alrededor de 15 minutos con Sophie, pero luego la perdí. Empecé a caminar por la casa buscándola.

\- Vos sos la chica nueva, no? - me preguntó un chico.

\- Si, mi nombre es Aria - respondí un poco tímida.

\- Luke - dijo estrechando la mano para saludarme. Estaba bastante borracho.

\- Por qué cambiaste de escuela en el último año ? - pregunto curioso

\- Mis papas se separaron y mi madre se fue a vivir a Australia -

\- Aaahh en que parte de Australia? Es que tengo un montón de primos haya -

\- En las afueras de Melbourne - dije

\- Mis primos viven en Canberra, queda bastante cerca de Melbourne. Ya fuiste alguna vez a Australia? - preguntó Luke

\- Si pero cuando era chiquita… No me acuerdo mucho - en ese momento veo a Sophie con Maddi y Kat - eehm Luke acabo de ver a mis amigas, así que adiós …. -

Me acerque a lo de las chicas y Kat se veía medio enfadada.

\- Qué hacías hablando con Luke? - me preguntó Kat

\- Me habló… Se ve que estaba medio borracho - dije

\- SABÍAS QUE ES MI NOVIO, NO? - dijo subiendo el tono de voz

\- No sabía - estaba respondiendo, pero me interrumpe

\- MIRA ARIA, MAS VALE QUE NUNCA MÁS LE HABLES. -

\- Kat, tranquilizate, yo tengo novio. No era mi intención - respondí

\- SABÍAS QUE? NO TE ACERQUES A NOSOTRAS NUNCA MÁS, ENCIMA QUE TE INTEGRAMOS, TERMINAS SIENDO UNA GORDA HIJA DE PUTA QUE NO MERECE VIVIR - dijo gritándome - ANDATE! -

Dirigí la mirada a lo de Sophie con lágrimas, pero ni me miró. Salí llorando de la fiesta y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, porque no conozco la zona todavía. Abrí Google Maps, para ver cual era el camino para regresar a casa. Estaba triste y enojada. No voy a dejar que las palabras de Kat me afecten, pero no entiendo porque Sophie no me defendió sabiendo que yo tengo novio. Extraño vivir en Rosewood. Extraño a Spencer y especialmente a Noel. Decidí llamar a Noel para ver como andaba. Nos escribíamos mensajes de texto casi todo el tiempo, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz. Marqué su número y rezé para que respondiera.

\- _Hola, Aria ?_ -

\- Hola Noel. Como andas ? -

 _\- Bien por suerte. Como anda todo haya ? -_

\- Mmm bien. Pero te extraño mucho - dije conteniendo mis lágrimas

\- Aria, perdón pero me tengo que ir, te llamo mañana - dijo antes de cortar la llamada

Es el colmo, encima que ahora no tengo amigas, mi novio no me quiere escuchar. Luego de 20 minutos caminando llegue a casa y me fui a dormir.

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! DISFRUTEN DEL 2016**


End file.
